Goodbye Now and Forever
by chokawaii
Summary: NOT gonna ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye, Now and Forever

Not gonna ruin it. Just read it.

It was a day. Unlike any other day. She could just feel like something good was about to happen, something…something…extraordinary. Something that would change her life forever. Kuki stepped out of bed and put on her fuzzy bunny slippers. Smiling, feeling as if the whole world was happy to see her. She walked over to her computer and turned it on with a yawn. As the screen showed up she sighed, "Wonder what I got in my mail…maybe college stuff." Kuki was at the age, getting ready for college. She was very intelligent, although some friends say that she wasn't too bright as a kid.

Kuki looked in her e-mailbox and saw 4 new messages. All of them acceptances from colleges. Kuki let a laugh escape her lips. She knew that she'd be accepted. Well, any straight A student all thru their senior year would too. She looked over the colleges again. When she had been thinking about it for quite some time. She didn't really wanna go to a prestigious school, because, well, as every human is, she wanted to be better.

So she decided on West Baltimore University. (just made it up if it's a real university congrats. You just won a new car. Movin on J) She wrote back an e-mail to the principal of the school:

_Dear Principal Nancy_

She stopped, "I wonder if she wants me to call her Nancy…or Principal Nancy…Ah well. Take my chances."

_Dear Nancy,_

_I looked over your school and thought it was_

She stopped again with a confused look on her face, "Well…I can't REALLY say it's a good school for me…I'd be lying…(hahaha) and I can't really say it's prestigious school…Hmm…" She pondered on this for a while till she finally came up with this:

_very interesting. I feel I could_

"Could what?" She said to herself laughing, "Could pass the college within 2 months? Could…"

_Learn some more things. So, I have decided to accept your acceptance._

_-Kuki Sanban_

_Cleveland High_

"And….send." Kuki said as she clicked the "SEND" button. She signed onto her face book account for West Baltimore University. As she was looking a "friend invitation" popped up on her screen. Kuki skimmed thru the message to get to the name part. The message said:

Hendrixman wants to be your friend!

Kuki shrugged, "Why not. Goes to the school anyway." Kuki clicked the "yes" button and as she sent it, she got the feeling that she had earlier in the morning. Like…like…something great was gonna happen. As soon as she clicked yes, she felt as if she could fly.

_Hehehe…devilish laugh I am sooooooo good. Well chapp_


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye Now and Forever Chappie 2

Kuki signed onto her messenger next. The same friend invitation popped up:

HendrixMan wants to be your friend!

Kuki felt kinda scared now. She was REALLY tempted to say yes. Because, she just KNEW something good was about to happen. But she also wanted to say yes to give this person a piece of her mind. "I mean what person in their right mind would ask to be your friend IF YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THEM?" Kuki yelled. She said yes. As soon as she said yes, like magic, HendrixMan signed on. Kuki clicked his name a million times, "STUPID COMPUTER! STOP TAKING FOREVER!" The conversation box opened as Kuki just went off like a bomb:

**Krazykuki: WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU LIKE FOLLOWING ME? I MEAN REALLY! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME TO PUT IT PLAINLY! WHO ARE YOU?**

Then it said, HendrixMan is typing a message:

**HendrixMan: blushes sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just looking at the newbie board and…well you were on it. **

**Krazykuki: ooo…hee hee…sorry I went off like that.**

**HendrixMan: np :D soo…you're gonna be a Bear now huh?**

**Krazykuki: wait…what?**

**HendrixMan: my bad. The west Baltimore mascot is bear. Sorry.**

**Krazykuki: ooo hehehe…it's fine. **

**Krazykuki: sooo…I'm kuki. As you saw…so who are you?**

**HendrixMan: well…uhh…I know this is gonna sound suspicious…but I don't really tell anybody. I may be a sophmore at the college but I don't really tell anybody my name. Not even kids at school.**

**Krazykuki: OO**

**Krazykuki: NOBODY?**

**HendrixMan: Nobody.**

**Krazykuki: well…if we became REALLY good friends would you tell me?**

**HendrixMan: dunno. Probably. **

**HendrixMan has signed off.**

**Krazykuki: RUDE MUCH?**

**Krazykuki has signed off. **

Kooky4kuki has signed off. :P MAN! That conversation was a living hell for me to type! But. Anyway. So tis Hendrix guy is PRETTY mysterious. Don't worry. He's not like some rapist or murderer that's gonna kill her. He's a good guy. A shy guy. But a good guy. :D review!


End file.
